User blog:Psychomantis108/What RP to do next?
I've been thinking for a good while now on what RP concept I want to do next and I'm a little stuck. I know that I want to return to the LON canon, as much as I like what Brave New World has become, I miss what LON was. It was basically a greater extension of the TES lore, things that I and other had added to it, such as the Industrial Revolution, The Black Argonian, the Morgan Dynasty. I still feel like there's a great deal of potential here... LON's kind of my baby, I fed it, I raised it, I kept it changed, I answered it's cries and even stood by it, whilst it went through several periods of substance abuse and I feel like I've come out of the tunnel as far as the bad times go. Everyone who cares about the RP is still here and there's new people, I think that this is the perfect time to kickstart it again. Don't get me wrong, I do like BNW and I plan to continue working on it, for the foreseeable future, it gives me the opportunity to do things differently than I would in the LON canon. But the LON canon contains elements that I've been developing since I was fourteen, it means so much more to me and to reboot it was a bit of a kick to the spiritual nads for various reasons. However, I wouldn't mind the two canons running side by side, once Regulators of Skyrim has finished. Annieway, I had several ideas on what RP I would like to do next and personally, I like them all as much as eachother and I'll probably be able to do them all, over the next year or so. RP 1: Multiverse RP I tried this concept on a larger scale once, on another site but it didn't get much attention. Basically, it treats every save game and RP as an alternative universe, a concept that I borrowed from in BNW: Invasion. This would be on a larger scale, it would mean that characters from other RPs, TES games and even other franchises (I was thinking of adding a Fallout crossover element as well, since they're both made by Bethesda and quite compatible, though maybe something like Dragon Age or Lord of the Rings wouldn't be too bad...). The premise would involve a large interdimentional interference, that must be sustained to prevent all universes from suffering from the same fate, in a Day of the Doctor style story. It would mean that LON/BNW characters could co-exist as well as multiple TES protagonists, you could even have multiple Last Dragonborns, who have hopped from one universe to another or other TES protagonists teaming up to destroy a greater evil. RP 2: TESO as an RP I couldn't help but feel that TESO was kind of... well, for want of a more intellectually friendly but accurate word, shit. Still, I think that it's plot could be made into an RP, as could the side quests and a game that started off as pretty shit could flourish into a good RP. Multiple players would be 'Souless ones,' rather than there just being one protagonist, all of them will suffer the Souless one's fate and then be forced together to overcome it. I plan to use the same plot, mostly but I'll deviate if it's necessary to the whole 'coop' element or if I feel like I have something better in mind (to keep things interesting for people who've played TESO, kind of like how the Walking Dead TV show differs from the comic, a few curve balls, to keep people guessing but the story will mostly be the same.) Of course, it would be as if you brought the Imperial Edition, Imperials would be selectable and you'd be able to be any race in any faction. I have a bit of an ulterior motive, I hope to reveal some secrets about the origins of the Tira 'Dynasty' in this RP. It would also give users a new start, as far as the LON canon goes, since most of TESO's events happen 1000 years before any events of significance in the LON canon, that deviate away from the main canon. RP 3: Arena/Daggerfall as an RP Though I have played Daggerfall, it feels a little... dated, for most people, like with TESO, I hope to bring it to life, in the form of an RP. Like with the TESO RP, I hope to make these games playable to those with new PCs or aren't versed with DOSBOX or just simply suck at the game. (You know, like me...) There would be multiple heroes, of course and the story would remain mostly the same, minus a few deviations, where necessary. RP 4: The Adamantine War Though the whole Industiral Revolution/ Civil War aspect didn't do very well in WOR, I believe that this was because it was a side story, that seemed disconnected at the best of times and disruptive at the worst. The worst part about this, is that it was interesting but it didn't really fit, at least not the war aspect. I plan to fix that by making RP about the war itself, the players would be a group of conscripts on either or both sides, who fought on the front lines and/or worked their way up the chain of command. I hope to make this RP in the spirit of Valiant Hearts, Private Peaceful or Black Adder Goes Fourth but it might change as we go further in. Personally, I don't like doing the political aspects of RPs but I think that, that would be the beauty of it, the players that do like those aspects could have a war amongst themselves. Conclusion As you can probably tell, some of these ideas are old, others have just come to me within recent weeks. Either way, I would love to do any of them, once I'm done with Regulators of Skyrim. Of course, I will see BNW: Invasion and Manipulator and the Subserviant through to the end as I am really enjoying those RPs to. Annieway, vote... Which RP appeals most to you? RP 1: The Multiverse RP RP 2: TESO: Non shit edition RP 3: Arena/Daggerfall remake. RP 4: Adamantine War I have another suggestion! (Leave a comment bellow) I really shouldn't be here... (Leave your vote and then piss off.) Category:Blog posts